Vector Prime
|-|Auto-Avatar= |-|True Vector Prime= Character Synopsis Vector Prime is Primus's appointed guardian of time and space. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, He has identified himself as 9 billion years old, making the clockwork-covered Transformer one of the Thirteen. He's so old that in many timelines, the locals have called him "the First Autobot". Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-A | High 1-C Verse: Transformers Name: Vector Prime Gender: Male Age: At least billions of years old (As as old as time itself and is considered the first Autobot) Classification: Guardian of Time-Space | Aspect of Primus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characters, Space-Time Manipulation (Governs ever both Time and Space, Can stop, rewind and reset Time altogether), Reality Warping (Can distort the very fabric of Reality and shape it as he sees fit), Energy Manipulation (Can generate and bend energy across the cosmos and even generate said energy into his sword swings), Portal Creation (Can create portals into dimensions and other realities across the multiverse), Dimension Manipulation (Can maintain it's own pocket dimension and can even collapse other dimensions), Acausality (Exists outside the laws of Cause and Effect), Blackhole Manipulation (Can create and bend Blackholes, Was able to effect the Unicron Singularity), Immortality (Type 4 & 8, As long as there is Time and Space Vector Prime will always remain) | Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Ressurection, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, Dimenension Manipulation, Cosmic Awarness, Barrier Creation (These shields can also erase a person's presence and protect them from almost anything), Can manifest a countless number of Avatars across the multiverse, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Often referred to as the master of Time and Space as well as it's governor thus he has an absolute command over the very fabric of Time-Space, Wiped out an entire Dimension with his Portals) | Multiverse Level+ (The True Star Saber is cited to be able to collapse the entirety of The Transformers Multiverse upon itself which is stated several times to be infinite in size ) | High Quantaverse Level (Exists on the same level of existence as The Alternity who reside within the 10th Dimension governing over 10-Dimensional Space, As an aspect of Primus should be far stronger than Alternity and the Hytherion) Speed: Immeasurable (Resides outside of Linear Space-Time and Causality) | Immeasurable (Exists as 10-Dimensional Entity who governs over said 10-Dimensional Space, far superior to The Hytherion) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ (Governs over the very fabric of Space and Time, collapsed an entire dimension with his portal alone) | Multiversal+ (Wield The True Star Saber which can collapse the entire Multiverse upon itself) | High Quantaversal (Is far superior to The Alternity as an aspect of Primus) Durability: Universe Level+ (Comparable to the other thirteen primes who can tank entire Dimensions and Realities collapsing upon them) | Multiverse Level+ (Is implied to be one of the entities who can survive the collapse left from the True Star Saber) | High Quantaverse Level (Scaling off other Alternity who can tank hits from one another and The Hytherion who can devour 10-Dimensional Space and Time) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ | Multiversal+ | High Quantaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Percieves all realities and parallel dimensions along with all actions and potential outcomes that can happen within the Multiverse all at once) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Auto Avatar | Wielding The True Star Saber | True Vector Prime Other Attributes List of Equipment: The True Star Saber | The Blades of Time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Comics Category:Cartoons Category:Hasbro Category:Autobots Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Machines Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1